Ghost Adventures oneshots!
by GACfan13
Summary: Zak,Nick,and Aaron will see it all! From snakes to floating hansoap. I'm open to your one-shot ideas. Rated T for language and some of the guys actions. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**Ok I have no clue why. But New Story Time! *crowd applauses*! YAY! **

**These are gonna be Ghost Adventures one shots. Enjoy! P.S. this first one is gonna be Zak's P.O.V.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own GAC!**

It was 7:34 am when I woke up. I'd gotten up, gotten ready, and walked down the hall to the kitchen where I am now. As I walked in I looked over at my sink to see my Palmolive hand soap hovering above the sink, again! So I went over to the closet, grabbed a broom, walked back over to the sink, and started whacking thin air where my hand soap was hovering. I screamed like an idiot while I was hitting the air. Apparently Nick, who lived next door, heard me cause a minute later there was a knock on my door. When I opened it Nick was panting at this point. "What happened?" He asked.

"Oh, my hand soap was hovering over the sink again," I answered.

"It's hovering again!" Nick said as he pointed at the sink.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" I yelled, grabbing the broom and running into the kitchen, again. Then Aaron, who is my other neighbor, came running. "Ahhhhh! It's Bigfoot!" I yelled.

"Where is your shirt?" Nick asked.

"My house is hot!" Aaron argued.

"Then turn on the air conditioning Bigfoot!" I yelled.

"It's not working, and I'm not freaking Bigfoot!" Aaron yelled back.

Then the Palmolive started hovering again. "Stop hovering you stupid hand soap!" I yelled hitting it again. I dropped the broom and started chocking my hand soap. Then the next thing I knew, I was covered in hand soap.

All the sudden I woke up to find myself chocking the stuffing out of my pillow, with a baseball bat lying next to me. "What have I been doing in my sleep?" I asked myself.

"Zak what's wrong?" Nick asked coming into my room.

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

"You let me stay the night since I live on the other side of town," He replied.

"Oh well don't worry about what happened," I told him and went back to sleep.

This is all I remember from the last part of that dream. Me yelling, "MWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! At my hand soap.

**Ok that's my first GA one-shot! My friend was laughing her head off so I hope you do to! Bye! **


	2. Chapter 2

**OK so I found time to update on a Monday! Then I realized I get home at like seven after choir and it takes me half an hour to eat and I don't go to bed till nine-thirty! YAY! So here's the next one-shot and p.s. if you've read my Meeting Ghost Adventures story then you'll recognize Erika, Kim, and Caitlin, and Jane.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own GA (I'm 2 lazy to write more)**

**Zak P.O.V.**

Nick, Aaron, and I had just finished doing the interviews for the new episode, so we decided to go to a nearby mall to go shopping and get something to eat. We went to a mall called Valley View Mall. It had so many freaking stores and 'restaurants'! We went down to the little Subway, got our sandwiches, and got a table. Right after I stared to eat I heard a girl scream, "Oh My God! It's Zak Bagans!" I turned around to a see a brown haired girl looking at me with wide eyes, as she was pulled back by what looked like her twin and a blond haired girl. They all looked like they were teenagers.

"Ha-ha, looks like we found another one of Zak's fans!" Aaron laughed. I got up and walked over to the three girls when I found out another one had joined them. The girl the others were holding stopped resisting when she saw me, but her friends still held on tight to her. They were all staring at me with wide eyes now.

"Hi," I said and the girl the others were holding back smiled at me. The blond haired girl stared at me in amazement. There friend that just joined them just looked at me with her head tilted to the side. And the other brown haired girl just kept staring at who I think is her twin. "Who are you?" I asked.

The first brown haired girl looked like she was going to pass out she was so pale. Her 'sister' said, "I'm Jane."

Jane turned to her friends as if she was telling them to answer my question. "Caitlin," the blond girl answered.

Then the newest girl said, "I'm Kim."

"What about your sister?" I asked Jane.

"Sister?" She said giving me a look that meant she thought I was insane. "Oh her, yeah she's Erika, and just a friend," Jane answered. She hadn't let go of Erika the entire conversation.

"Yeah," Erika said.

"Erika stop fantasizing about Zak," Caitlin said as Erika started blushing.

"Come on Jane," Kim said to Jane. Kim walked away as Jane finally let go of Erika and followed Kim into the Barnes & Noble.

"Aaron's Vlog!" Aaron said as he came up behind me.

"Have you been standing here the whole time?" I asked looking at him.

"Yep," He answered.

"Great," I said annoyed.

"Jane, Kim, come back!" Erika yelled.

"Fine," Jane and Kim said as they turned around and came back. That's when I heard tons of feet pounding on the floor above. Then I heard people screaming 'ZAK!' or 'I LOVE YOU ZAK!" I ran for my freaking life as Aaron, Nick, and the girls laughed their freaking heads off.

UGH WHY ERIKA! WHY!

**And that's it for chapter two of GA one-shots! I'll try and post another tomorrow but I NEED I DEAS PEOPLE!**


	3. Snakes!

**Ok this is my third freaking update today! So you'd better enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own GAC!**

**Snakes! **

**Nick P.O.V.**

I had just bought a bucket full of fake rubber snake and was now driving home. You see today's April Fools Day! And Zak always forgets so it's the perfect day to prank him. He and Aaron were coming over to watch the New York Giants play the New Orleans Saints. Aaron was in on the prank and was also bring a bucket of snakes. We're gonna hide them all over the house to scare Zak to death! After I got home I found out that my daughter, Annabelle, let him in about half an hour earlier. I smiled when I saw her running around the room as she helped Aaron set up the snakes. "Hey Nick!" Aaron called still laughing at Annabelle.

"Hey Aaron," I replied.

I turned to the side to see a little three year old running at me screaming, "Daddy!"

"Hey Annabelle. Were you helping Aaron?" I asked her.

"Yeah! We're gonna prank Uncle Zak!" She said throwing her hands in the air. P.S. Zak is not her uncle; it's just that she always sees me with him and Aaron so she calls them her uncles.

"That is awesome! Now I've got another load of snakes that we're gonna hide!" I told her smiling.

"Yay!" She said as I put her down and got the bucket of snakes.

I grabbed a handful of snakes and told her, "Go hide these in the bathroom. Ok?"

"Can I put them in the potty?" She asked me excitedly.

"I guess," I told her as she took off towards the bathroom. I never knew three year olds could run that fast!

"So, did you use your entire bucket already?" I asked Aaron as he walked over to my bucket.

"Yeah your daughter's insane when it comes to hiding things," He replied.

"Believe me, I know," I said getting exhausted just thinking about it.

"So where's your wife?" He asked me.

"Seeing family," I answered.

"Oh, that's why you're getting away with doing this," Aaron said laughing.

**2 hours later!**

"Nick, Open The Door!" Zak yelled through my front door.

"I'm coming!" I yelled!

"Hurry! It's freezing out here!" He yelled. I opened the door and Zak walked in and screamed at the sight of all the snakes! It was kinda like this, '!' Then he ran into the bathroom! Then this happened, '!

**And that's it! I hope you enjoyed! Read and Comment. Leave ideas to cause I'm probably gonna run out soon. Thanks!**


	4. Annabelle and Ridley!

**Ok so while I've been updating Meeting Ghost Adventures, I realized that I've been completely ignoring this story and Season of Returns. Ummm…. Sorry! Ok so no beta on this. No offense if you're reading this Madokaism but one story on beta is enough for me! No one is one the phone with me at this point to give me ideas so there's a 75% chance of this totally sucking! So lets I have that 25% on my side! **

**Disclaimer: IDOGACTCD! Figure it out by looking at Ms. Character Creator's answer on the Meeting Ghost Adventures review page! P.S. read her story Paranormalcy! To me it's the best GA fanfic EVER!**

**Zak P.O.V.**

"Finally! I'm back!" I screamed throwing my hands in the air. I was finally home after four months of filming! I decided to relax a bit before the ghost here decided to bother me. Thing is it wasn't the ghost, it's was the pitter-patter of Ridley's little feet on the hardwood floor. Here we go. I swear that my dog does not know or believe in the words relax and sleep! I pretended I was sleeping on the couch so for once he'd actually pick up the fact that I need the sleep. Then he realized I was 'asleep', but did he leave me alone? Oh no, he decided to wake me up by jumping onto the couch, then onto me, and start licking my face till I woke up! I opened one eye after he stopped to see his head cocked to the side. When he saw my eye open his head went upward and he started jumping up and down like a crazed lunatic. My dog has been around the mental hospital patents that follow me home to long!

Then the doorbell rang. In about .2 seconds Ridley was off my stomach and scratching at the wooden door. I got up, went to the door, and gently used my foot to back him away from the door. It's insane how amazed he is with feet. I opened the door to see Nick and Annabelle standing in the doorway.

"Zak" he started, but then I cut him.

"Okay, listen you're one of my best friends and I love getting to see Annabelle, but I've been living with you for the past four months! To be honest I'm sick and tired of you and Aaron right now," I told him in a tired voice. I looked down to see Annabelle holding her Spongebob bag and a stuffed teddy bear. She was looking at me like I was insane. "Why does she have all that stuff?"

"I was going to ask you if you would take care of Annabelle while I'm on a trip for my anniversary," he told me in an agitated voice.

"Umm," I started.

"Please Uncle Zak!" Annabelle pleaded with puppy dog eyes. Must, resist, puppy dog eyes.

Finally I gave into her little eyes and said, "Ok fine."

A relieved look came onto Nick's face. "Thank you so much!"

"She's potty trained right?" I asked him in worried voice.

"Yes," replied Nick.

"Yay!" Annabelle screamed as she jumped up and down.

"Come on kid," I said moving out of the way so she could get in.

She ran in, dropped all her stuff, and started squeezing the life out of Ridley.

"Thank you so much!" said Nick.

"No problem. I love having her around. She keeps Ridley from waking me up!" I said happily.

"Haha. I'll come pick her up in two weeks," said Nick as he started to walk to his car.

When he finally pulled out of the driveway I turned around to see Annabelle set Ridley down. He started walking diagonally like a drunk person would. I couldn't help but chuckle. Maybe this won't be as bad as I thought!

"Alright time for some ground rules," I said as Annabelle stuck her tongue out at me. "One, no running. Two, no sneaking out in the middle of the night for snacks. Three, No aggravating the spirits. If you break any of the rules, I might just lock you in my dungeon."

"You'll never take me alive!" She screamed. Then she started to walk away slowly.

I started walking towards her and said, "Oh yes I will!" I lunged forward, grabbed her, and picked her up. I started to throw her in the air to scare her. She started screaming and I set her down on the couch. She grabbed the remote and put the TV on the DVD setting. It kinda scared me, because she figured it out in about two seconds and she's only four! I guess she got her sense of technology from Nick. I hadn't realized that I'd left my unedited (but bleeped out) version of season six.

"What season is this?" asked Annabelle.

"Its season six, episode one," I answered.

"Is it the entire lockdown?" she asked.

"Yep, all seven hours," I replied.

"Have you edited it yet?" she asked. I swear to god if she asks another question.

"Not yet," I told her.

**Ok so that's it. This is probably gonna be a two or three part but I'm gonna do others in-between it. So Erika eventually facetimed me but didn't exactly help and I turned on Only in America, but that only came on a few minutes ago so that didn't help at all. So that's it!**


	5. I was all becuase of Starbucks

**Ok so if you read Meeting Ghost Adventures, you'll see that I've made a story schedule starting next week. If you don't plan on reading it then just go to chapter 15 and read that. So that's starting next week since I realized I forgot to update it. Sorry. **

**Disclaimer: IDOGACTCD or Starbucks**

**Nick P.O.V.**

"Okay we just finished a lockdown, its 6:30 in the morning and I'm starving. Can we please get something to eat?" Billy complained for the fifth time since we left the lockdown.

"I will take you to eat when you decide where you want to go!" I screamed back at him.

"I know! Let's go to Starbucks!" yelled Aaron joyfully.

"No!" Zak and I simultaneously screamed in panic.

"Why not?" Aaron asked us.

Okay, I'm a father and even though she's two my wife and I are already planning out 'the talk'. All I have to do is replace inappropriate stuff with Starbucks, caffeine, and blood sugar! Then I'll replace women with me, should be pretty easy. Here goes nothing. "Aaron there comes a time in every man's life were they become in love with Starbucks. They get tons of caffeine and high blood sugar. We don't want that kind of stuff to happen to you so, that's why we're not going." Wow I did pretty well, and he's probably clueless.

"Did you just give him a Starbuck talk?" Zak whispered, putting air quotes around talk.

"I couldn't think of anything, okay?" I retorted.

"Okay, okay jeez," Zak said as he went back to driving.

About a minute after Zak asked me, Billy texted me asking 'Did you just give him a Starbuck version of 'the talk'?' I replied my saying 'Ugh! Yes!'

Once I'd sent the message I heard Billy start to giggle and Aaron asked, "What's so funny?" I turned around as Billy showed Aaron the conversation. Uh Oh! "You gave me a Starbucks version of 'the talk'!"

'Umm, sure lets go with that," I replied worriedly as Zak started snickering. "Oh shut it!"

"Now why would I do that?" Zak asked me grinning.

"Because you're you," I responded.

"Huh, good point," he said as Aaron and Billy started laughing.

"Hey where did Jay go?" I asked.

"I have no clue," Aaron replied.

"He was here a minute ago," said Billy as he looked around. "Wait, I found him."

Zak pulled into a Sheetz parking lot and we all got out to find Jay. When we opened the trunk, Jay was curled up in a ball clutching a Miller Light. "Jay Wake Up!" Zak yelled at him.

"I'm up, I'm up," replied Jay groggily.

"What are you doing back there?" I questioned him.

"You wouldn't stop talking about Starbucks so I went back here and fell asleep," he replied.

"Okay well then go back to sleep," Zak told him.

"Night," Jay said as Zak started to close the door.

"Night Jay," said a smiling Zak.

It was all because of Starbucks!

**Ok so that's it. Hope you guys liked it. I think I'm supposed to post another on Tuesday, so till then. Bye!**


	6. The Bathroom!

**So before I type this I should tell you I'm on my way to D.C. for a contest my dad won at work, so I'm bored and I'm gonna write a new chapter. I'll be there till Saturday, so when I get home I'll be insanely busy. Sorry if this sucks (which it probably will).**

**Disclaimer: IDOGACTCD!**

**Zak P.O.V.**

We'd finished our pizza and had started watching our old episodes. We were currently watching the scene of me trying to find a bathroom at the Winchester Mystery House.

"_Ah finally a bathroom," I say as I jiggle the bathroom handle. "Come on, don't tease me like that. Here at the Winchester Mystery House they even tease you to use the bathroom. "Oh my god dude, this is gonna be a long lockdown."_

"_Go! Go! Go! Go!" Nick encouraged joyfully as I tried another bathroom._

"_Ah, finally! Are you serious?" I scream at yet another locked bathroom._

"_That's a historic bathroom," joked Nick._

"_I would rather be locked down in locations with asbestos pouring out of the walls and into our lungs, then being teased to use the bathroom, twice!" I complain holding up two fingers while my shades slide into place._

Aaron, Nick, and Billy were all laughing like crazy at the bathroom scene. It made me think, 'Wow, I have to go to the bathroom'! Lucky for me Nick had just gotten out as the scene came on. I walked to the door, jiggled the handle, and scowled at it. "You guys are so immature!" I complain as they laugh even harder.

"We had to do it!" Nick said gasping for air because of his incessant laughing.

"Well how do you plan on opening it when you have to go?" I ask them angrily. Then the looks of stupidity came across their faces.

"Dang it!" Billy yelled to the ceiling.

I left the room, went to my room, and went to the bathroom. I then heard a knock at the door. I knew it was Billy because Nick had a key. I didn't open the door because it's payback time for locking the bathroom.

"Come on Zak! I'm dieing!" Billy cried through the door.

"That's what you get for telling Nick to lock your bathroom" I retorted snickering.

"Fine I'll go get a key from Nick," said Billy. He acts like Nick will actually give him the key.

"Good luck with that!" I yelled even though Billy was probably already back to his room, or peeing in a plant pot. Most likely the second one.

**Nick P.O.V. **

I heard footsteps coming down the hall and a banging at the door. I was trying to use a paperclip I'd found to unlock Aaron and Billy's bathroom. "Aaron could you-"

"Already on it," he finished.

As Aaron got closer to the door the bangs got faster and faster. Then when he opened the door I heard this, "Nick can I please, please, please have your room key!" pleaded a panicking Billy.

"Umm, why?" I asked him confusedly.

"Zak won't let me use your bathroom, and I gotta go sooo bad!" he replied.

"Don't worry, I just unlocked your bathroom anyway," I reassured him.

"Oh My God Thank You!" Billy screamed as he hugged me to death, then ran into the bathroom (Which was still locked) and fell unconscious to the floor.

"Nice work," a voice said causing me to jump. I turned around to see Zak grinning at the unconscious EVP analyst.

**Okay so that's it, hope you enjoyed! So I've updated chapter 16 on MGA and because I wrote it the night of the season premier, I think I'm gonna update it again, after dinner.**


	7. This is Gonna be a LONG Ride!

**Okay, so it has been 3 months since I've updated this story and I'm gonna right now so, here we go.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ghost Adventures which is the saddest thing I've heard all week!**

**Nick P.O.V.**

"Zak, come on!" I yelled through the front door. It opened and I saw Zak struggling to put on his jacket on and get his suitcase out the door at the same time. It was too funny! I could hear Aaron laughing from inside as Zak got an annoyed look on his face. He put bag in the back of the car and got in the driver's seat. I got in next to him in the passenger's seat while Aaron and Billy sat behind us.

"So, what are we gonna do till we get to Maine?" Aaron asked.

I thought a minute and said, "We could talk about investigations."

"Sounds good to me," Zak agreed.

"Oh, I gotta good one! Remember Jennie Wade House Zak?" Aaron asked with a devious look.

"Ugh, yes! I thought we agreed we'd never speak of that again," Zak said.

"They did, I didn't," Billy said smirking. Zak groaned in annoyance.

"I hate all of you," Zak said in annoyance.

"Hey, it's not our fault a ghost grabbed your butt," Aaron protested.

"But it is your fault for talking about," I told him.

"Yeah, listen to Nick," Zak told the two.

I smiled at Zak and said, "I'm just saying that it's their fault. I never said to stop, or that I won't join in."

"I take back what I said," Zak said glaring at me.

"Too late! And keep your eyes on the road!" Billy mocked.

"Can we please talk about a different subject?" Zak asked; more like pleaded.

"Sure, let's talk about all those Zak-slash-Nick stories online," Aaron thought of laughing.

This time it was both me and Zak that yelled, "NO!"

"Okay, okay, sheesh. How about," Billy said stopping for a moment to think. "How insanely weird we are."

Everyone agreed and Zak started out saying, "Like Aaron's OCD."

"I don't have OCD!" Aaron yelled at him.

"Yes, you do!" Zak mocked grinning wildly. I pulled out my phone and texted Billy, 'I hate you so much right now!' His phone went off and he started chuckling behind me.

Then I texted my wife, 'Please come save me!' She replied with, 'What'd the guys do this time.'

'Don't ask,' was the last thing I told her as my phone died. "Crap!' I yelled at the roof of the car.

Aaron and Zak stopped arguing and asked, "What?"

"My phone died and now I have no way to block out your annoying arguing!" I answered. They smiled as a bag was shoved over my head and I couldn't see anything. "Ahh! What the heck are you doing?"

"Do you like peanut butter and jelly Nick?" Billy asked me. I felt something oozing down my face and something sticky in my hair.

"Not anymore I don't," I replied agitatedly.

This is gonna be a LONG drive.

**Okay, I know it's really been an insanely long time, and this is insanely short, but I've got MAJOR writer's block on this story, so I need ideas from you guys. Oh, btw, if you haven't noticed, I changed my name on here to GACfan13 cause jblover33 just didn't fit on here for me and I'm a bigger GA fan so… Thanks **


End file.
